Split Feelings
by leelee128
Summary: What happens if Eric was the transfer instructor? If Four and Eric both like Tris? Find out when you read this interesting love triangle. (Summary stinks story is great!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please like, follow, and comment what you think! RATED T**

**Tris POV**

I jump into nothingness. Suspended for moments in mid-air. I hit something hard. Its a net. I crawl off and see a pierced, tattooed man holding his hand out to help me. I take it and he says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**Eric POV**

She is beautiful. Blonde hair in a knot, blue eyes, petite. I stumble on my words. My whole body feels numb. I say to her, "Whats your name?" "Beaa-..uhhh Tris. Its Tris." She makes up her mind. "First jumper: Tris!" I tell her to go o er to the side and wait for everyone else.

After everyone is done jumping, I tell them, " My name is Eric. I will be the transfer instructor. Four over here will be the dauntless-born instructor. Follow your instructor to the dormitory. "

**Four POV**

Tris...wow. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She looks strangely familiar though. Does she recognized me from Abnegation?

**Tris POV**

I follow Eric down the claustrophobic tunnels. He could be very handsome. If he lost the 20 piercings just in his face. We reach the dorm. Its small, but has around 15 beds. More beds than people. He tells us its 8:45 and should probably get some sleep because we are training tomorrow. I close my eyes and think of Eric.

**Thanks for reading. Hoped you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do no own any of these characters, all credit to Veronica Roth. **

**Chapter 2**

**Eric POV**

"Today we will be throwing knives. Do not aim the knives at anything else than the target." I say as the initiates file in. "You will each take 3 knives only. Understood?" "Yes." They all say in unison. "Ok, let's begin! But since Four isnt here to show uou guys the proper way to throw, I will have to do it" I take a knife a show them the form. Imitating the way four does it. Then after I explain, I launch it at the target. I miss. Great. I just made a complete doof out of myself in front of Tris. So I cover up by saying, "It will take a few tries to hit the target. I havent done this in how long. So please excuse my aim." They're all silent.

**Fours POV **

"This year I am training with you the dauntless-born. With lauren assisting. We will be throwing knives today, and I am almost positive all of you have chucked a few in here before." I show them the form once. We will probably get done early at his rate. These kids know how throw! I wonder how Tris is doing. After about 10 rounds, I call it a day. 40 minutes early. I walk towards the transfer training to go check on them. I walk in and try to spot tris. 3 knives on the board. "What are you doing here?!" Eric asks. "Ehh, got done early. Thought I would come check on what your doing." "Whatever" he replies. After half an hour of helping instruct other initiates. I walk towards tris. Then Eric quickly races over to assist here. Jerk. I guess he feels the same way.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment what you think should happen and what you think. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

After a few days of throwing knives, we move on to fighting. Great. I stand NO chance whatsoever against the other initiates. As we enter the training room, there are punching bags along the walls and a fighting ring in the center. "everyone go to a bag and show me what you know about fighting." I walk over to the closest one and start punching it. My hands hurt already. Eric walks over and tells me "put all tension here" his hand is on my mid-section a little too long. I breathing becomes sharp. "Use your elbows and legs. You will have a better chance." I dont say anything as he walks away.

**Erics POV**

I have to stop myself from saying anything that will show how I feel about Tris. I have to tell her sometime. Maybe tonight would be good. As we wrap up todays training, Four walks in. "why do you always come to the transfer training when your done?" I ask. "no reason." he repies. I know the reason, its Tris. He likes her to. "Stupid Abnegations" I say to myself. "what was that?" he asks. "nothing..."

"Okay everyone trainings done for today!" I say. "tris" i motion for her to come over to me. "meet me by the chasm at 9:00" "why?" she responds. "I need to talk to you" "ok then. See you later" I catch a look in her eye as she turns away: Excitement.

**Tris POV**

Its pizza for dinner and its the first time I will even had a taste of it. "go ahead. Try it!" Christina says eagerly. "here go's nothing" I take a big bite of the slice. "soooo. what do you think?" she asks. "Delicious!" "yay!" After dinner, I go with Christina, will, and Al to the tattoo parlor. Christina gets a black and white rose on her ankle. I decided to get three crows on my collarbone leading to my heart. By the time we all got our tattoos. It was 8:45. I started to walk over to the chasm when Four walks over. "hey tris!" he says. "hi" my heartrate speeds up. I dont know why. I look at the clock on the wall, 8:55. "listen, I really need to go. sorry, I have to meet with someone."I respond. "ok, I understand." I see the hurt in his eyes.

When I reach the chasm. Eric is already waiting. No piercings. Why would he take them out? "hi. What did you need to tell me?" He stutters his words, "uhhh, when you first jumped in the net...I knew right then." "knew what?" "That I like you. Alot. and I hope you feel the same way." " yes. I do,..." but before I can finish my sentence, he leans down to kiss me. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around him. After a few minutes I pull away. "But I am 2 years younger than you." I say "do you think I would have kissed you if I cared?" I laugh. Then we here something fall around the corner and here someone running away.

**Fours POV**

I see them kiss and feel hurt all inside of me. I loved her, I dont know her but I feel like I know everything. When we were kids in Abnegation, her brother made her give up her jump rope for me. I remember watching her play as kids and wishing my life were like that. I have dreamed of being with her. Now when I see her kiss my "enemy" I cant take it anymore. I will win her over and I dont care what it takes

**Please follow! I will gladly take any requests on what you think should happen! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Tris POV **

I wake up the next morning eith a giant smile on my face. "This isnt Amity" Christina says. "What? Is there a 'no smiling allowed law'?" I respond. "No" she mumbles. "Meet you at the dining hall!" I giggle. When I get there. Eric nonchalantly waves at me. I smile in return. Then I see Four. His head is hung low and lifts it just high enough for me to see his eyes. I think he is trying to tell me something, but he hides his emotions to much for me to make it out. After breakfest, we all go to the dorm to get what we need for training. I find a small piece of paper on my bed with sloppy scribbles on it. _Meet me in the training room 11:00 pm. _Who would need me at 11 at night?

As we all enter the training room for initiation, Eric tells us the arrangements for the fighting pairs:

Peter vs Will

Molly vs Christina

Al vs Drew

Tris vs Myra

And so forth

Myra? Am I really that weak? Wow. As the fights continue, I search for weakness and strengths. Peter prefers to use defense, as for Molly it is the opposite. Eric calls my name and starts the match. We shuffle in circles waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally after a minute or so, I take a swing. She dodges it and kicks me in the stomach. I heard the rest of the group making silly "oooooooo's" I stuumble backwards. I recover quickely and elbow her nose. Blood drips from her face. At the sight, I get a adrenaline rush snd kick her while shes down 2 (maybe 3) times. Eric quickly rushes over to stop the match before I can kick her again. "Tris wins!" He says and tells me to leave the ring. A few initiates help myra up and take her to the infirmary.

Finally after the matches, we go to eat dinner. There is only one person there. Four. He looks at me again, holding my gaze, as if again trying to tell me something. I shake my head and walk to where my friends are sitting. I finish my meal faster than normal thinking that if I do things quicker, time will go by faster. I guess not. When its 10:50 I start walking to the training room. When I get there its 11:00 sharp. I open the door and now I know why he kept trying to tell me something.

It was Four.

**Four POV**

She walks in at 11. "You were the one to send me the note?" She asks. "Yes, I need to talk to you." "What?" "Listen. I used to live in Abnegation. I remember you! I dreamed of us together. Now your here. In dauntless with me. I knew who you were the second you landed in the net. I love you tris! I always have!" Tears form in her eyes. "Do you feel the same?" I ask. "I do...but-" I lean down to kiss her and she kisses back. After a few minutes, we stop and she says "but I am with Eric" "I know... " "I'm sorry!" With that I walk out of the room not saying a thing.

**Thanks for reading! Follow and comment what you think should happen! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone whos been reading this! It means so much! Please comment what you think! **

**Chapter 5**

**Tris POV**

Today we are starting stage two of training. None of us really know whats planned. We walk into a small room with chairs and door at the far end. "Welcome to stage 2! You should be lucky to make it even this far!" Eric shouts. "When your name is called, you will enter that room where an instructor will take it from there. Drew, your first!" Drew walks up to the door and Eric closes it behind him. After about 10 minutes. He walks out pale with wide eyes. What are they doing in there? I want to ask. I am one of the last to go. "Tris!" Eric says. As I walk past him, he whispers, "good luck babe." I nod is response. When I walk in I see a tall masculine figure standing there with an injection needle in hand. Four. I dont say a thing as I take a seat in the huge reclining chair. He walks over with the needle and lifts it up to my neck. I grab his wrist. "Whats that?" "Its a simulation serum. You will undergo a series of simulations in your mind. Your goal is go overcome the simulation." I let him inject into me. Then everything goes black for a few seconds. Next, I'm in a field and above me is a huge black cloud. It seperates and I see that there crows. Coming down at me all at once. I scream as loud as I can as they attack me. Hoping someone will save me. Feathers fill my mouth and are suffocating me. Talons are clawing me at every angle of my body. Then I remember, its just a simulation. I block out the screeching and cawing, the clawing and feathers. I gasp and sit up. I am in the same room I was in before with Four. My palms are sweaty and tears are rolling down my cheeks. I dont know why, but he quickly comes over to comfort me. I look at him and apologize for the other night. "Dlnt worry about it. Nothing, no even Eric can stop me from loving you." I look down in my lap. "How long was I gone?" "Two and a half minutes." "What?" " listen to me. You have to be careful. I know what you are. You cannot show it in the simulations. You will be killed if the leaders find out."

But what about Eric?

**sorry about the shorter chapter. I will try to update again tonight. Please coment what you think should happen! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

After a week or so of going through my fears and seeing Four...why did I bring that up?...we have only one more simulation left. As of right now, I am in first. When all of the initiates come back to the dorm after dinner to hang out and go to bed, I see Peter, Drew, and Molly in a corner motioning for Al to go over by them. Why would they need him? When there done and shoo him away, he looks strangely nervous. More than usual.

~11:30pm~

I wake up to go get a drink of water and then I hear footsteps running behind me. I turn around to see a huge black clothes man grab me and clasp a hand over my mouth. He flings me over the should while someone else puts a sac on my head. Black. After a minute of them running and me (trying to) scream and flailing and hitting the man, I hear the rush of roaring waters. The chasm. The bag is taken off my head. 4 figures are standing in front of me. One of them is holding my hands behind my back as high as they can go. The pain is overwhelming. The figures all take there masks off. Peter. Drew. Molly. Worst of all...Al. "what?" Is all I manage to say. "You know, you surprised us all. We thought you would be gone by now. That I would be in first. No second!" "It doesnt matt-" "Shut the hell up!" He shouts at me. "I deserve first, not second. If your gone..." he lifts me off the ground by my neck, cutting off all air. "I gues I'll be first." He punches my stomach, then my face. I feel the warm blood trickle down my face. I scream as loud as I can manage. "HEY!" A voice shouts. I can barely see through my tear blurred eyes. I see the figuresrunning away while Peter still holds me over the chasm. Then the saving figure walks over. Peter drops me. I quickely take hold of the closest rock. I barely have a grip. Its so slippery. I peek over the rock so I can see why the figure, which I predicted was four, wasnt helping me. Instead, I hear two men fighting. I recognize one as four. The other as Eric.

**Fours POV**

I hear a blood curdling scream. I ran out the door of my apartment as fast as I possibly can towards the noise. It was in direction of the chasm. As I round the last corner. I see tris being dangled above the chasm. "HEY!" I shout. Molly and drew try to run. But with one punch I knock them both out. Al tries running next. I knee him in the balls and he collaspes like a rag doll. Then I kick him in the rib cage hoping to break something. Then last but always least, Peter. "Put her down!" I yell. "Whatever you say!" He drops her into the chasm. "No!" He tries running, but I am not letting him leave without a fight. Before I can get to him, someone else runs over and punchs him in the jaw then knees him in the gut to get Peter down. The man turns to me. Its Eric. Why is he here? He turns back around to finish Peter, then charges me. "What are you doing here!" He demands. "To save tris!" "Thats what a boyfriend's for!" I punch him in the jaw. Then he returns the favor. "Help!" Tris screams. We both run over the help her up. Each grabbing an arm. I scoops her up before he can and cradle her. She has cuts and her neck is severely bruised. I pick he up and take her to my place before Eric can do anything. He cant say anything in front of Tris or fight me. I hurry as fast as I can to my apartment before tris can say anything either.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and follow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Please please please comment what you think snd what you think should happen! Follow emmalampe04**

**Chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

I wake up with pounding headache. My vision is still blurry from sleep. I am not in the dorm though. I hear someone in the kitchen and walk towards the noise. Its Four. He looks at me and smiles and says, "Hey Tris." "hi, what am I doing here?" "You were injured so I brought you back here." "Oh" "hungry?" He holds up a pan of eggs and waves it around. "Sure" I am starving! "So do you remember anything from last night?" Now that I think of it. I dont really. "Not much" "well, what do you remember?" I search deep into my brain for last nights events. "I remember Al and Peter choking me." With that his eyes widen. "Then I remember holding onto a rock above the chasm and..." I hesitate thinking carefully before saying that I remember the two of them fighting. Four has a bruise to prove it. "Tell me." He encourages me. His eyes show he's concerned. "I..I saw you and Eric fighting." He stares at me dead in the eye not saying a thing so I had to break the ice. "Why?" I ask, my voice shaky. "You wouldn't understand." He slightly raises his voice. "Yes I would!" I raise my voice even louder. " No you wouldn't!" He is yelling now. I feel tears in eyes. I try my best to put my brave face on and fight the urge to break. He notices my pain and quickly comes to comfort me. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." " I know. I just dont know why you won't tell me why!" I say to him. "Fine. I'll tell you..." he pauses to take a deep breath. "...Eric and I were fighting because we both like you. Alot." "Thats the most ridiculous thing ever!" He has a confused look on his face. "You both come to save me so I'm NOT killed, then waste your time fighting!" "I'm sorry I-..." I am in tears now. Everything going on is just way to overwhelming right now. "I am not trying to change your mind Tris. Just please listen. Eric os a cheating bastard! He has done this exact same thing to many many girls before you. He dates 3 girls at once!" Then I realize. Christina hasn't been around as much lately. But it cant be Eric. He would never do something like that. "Eric wouldnt do that to me!" I run out of the room crying. "Tris wait! Please..." but before I am out the door I say. "Why should I?" "Because...because I love you! I love you with my all my heart! And I will never, EVER, stop. " I can seein his eyes he means what he's saying. He walks over to me, cups my face in his hands and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. Then I pull back suddenly. "But, but, isn't this cheating on Eric?" "When was the last time you even talked to him?" "Uhhh, I dont know, the other day?" "Not including in training. " " maybe a week ago or so ago?" I hits me as soon as I say it outloud. He hasnt even talked to me as if I were his girlfriend! That jerk! I turn my head as I am processing everything. Maybe Four is right. I look back up at him and kiss him. He puts his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I play with his little hair.

**Fours POV**

My dream has finally come true! I have Tris. Let's hope. As I'm kissing her, she pulls away and says "I love you Four" "I love you too." She smiles at me. "I have to show you something." "What is it?" I take her hand and lead her out the door to find someone walking right past my apartment.

Eric

**Thanks for reading! Please follow and comment! **


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I will update later but I just wanted to say thanks for all of your comments and follows. Right now I would like you to please if you have any ideas about what should happen in my fanfic comment them ASAP. and OMG I am freaking out right now because I am going to see TFiOS with emmalampe04 for an early screening! Read her fanfic it is AMAZING! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Erics POV **

I walk down the long corridor where lots of the dauntless apartments are and as I walk past fours place, I hear a womans voice. I stand by the door and put my ear to it. Its Tris's voice. Oh no. He cannot be doing this to me! After a moment of silence, which I presume was a kiss, I hear him say, "I have something to show you! Follow me." I hear footsteps and I back away from the door just as it opens. My eyes widen and my soul feels empty. Her hand is in his and they are giggling until they see me. "Whats going on here?" My voice cracks. Tears well up in my eyes. "Eric. Listen. I-" Fours says. But I cut him off. "Listen! Listen to what?!" I run down the hall. A tears rolls down my cheek. As I turn the corner, Christina stares at me wide-eyed. "What in the world Eric!" As I run I brush her shoulder as I pass.

**Tris POV**

We open the door to see Eric. My eyes widen and I take my hand out of Fours to cup it over my mouth. "Whats going on here?" Eric stutters. "Eric, listen. I-" Four starts. "Listen?! Listen to what!" He runs down the hall. I hear a sob echo through the corridor. We step out to watch him run away. I cant let this happen. No. I sprint faster than I ever have down that hall to catch him. I hear Fours footsteps behind mefor about 30 feet then he gave up. I sneak a quick glance behind me. He is on the ground against the wall talking to himself with his head down. I stop for a second and look at him. It feels like something heavy is on my chest. But I snap out of it and keep running after Eric. I catch up so I am about 10 feet behind him. He shouts to me, "Leave me alone Tris! I never want to see you again!" I stop dead in my tracks. I feel tears in my eyes. I cant help it. I fall to my knees crying. I dont remember when was the last I cried. But It feels good to just let what has been stuck inside me for who knows how long. I hear soft footsteps. I look up to see Christina come down to comfort me. I hug her for as long as I can until she pulls away. "What the heck is going on tris!" She asks concerned. "I never told you, but Eric. We like...liked, each other. Then I found out Four likes me. Then I liked him and Eric found out and now is running away from me." I sob. She looks stunned. "You like Eric?" "Yeah. So?" "Oh my gosh. He broke up with me a week ago!" I think about what four said. It was about 1-2 weeks ago when we first kissed. That means he broke up with Christina for me? "Nononononono!" "Whats wrong tris?!" "He broke up with you because of-" "of what?" "Because of me Chris! I hsd no idea! I am so sorry!" "OMG tris! Dont be sorry! Its not your fault! I didnt even like him!" "Ok. Now I thknk I just lost Four too by running after Eric." I cry into Christinas shoulder. "Let's cheer you up with some cake. It will make you feel better quarenteed!" I smile at her as she brings me to my feet. "Thanks Chris. I dont know what I would do without you." "Thats what a best friends for, and I could say the same thing about you." She says with a smile on her face and links my arms as we walk to the dining hall.

**Fours POV**

Tris runs down the hall to go talk to Eric. I feel crushed inside. She said she loved me, then goes and tried to make up with Eric. Sickening. I dont want to even look at her. I guess Tris wont have either of us.

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading my fanfiction and for all the follows and comments. I really appreciated all of that. Btw THE FAULT IN OUR STARS is amazing! Warning: you will cry. Bring tissues ;) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Tris POV**

I wake up by Christina shoving me. "Good morning sleepyhead!" She says. "I had a terrible dream last night. I fellin love with Eric...and then with Four. Wait..." I soon realized that it wasn't a dream. It was all real. I cup my hands over my face and start to sob. Christina rushes over to comfort. I quickly stop crying noticing we are in the dorm with 10 other people all staring now. Christina says "how about we get dresses and go get some breakfast." She smiles when shes done. I nod in response.

When we reach the cafeteria, the first thing I do is look around for Eric. He's not there. Maybe he just is late. I hope. I see Four in the back corner sitting alone in the farthest table. I want to go up to him and apologize, but I cant. I still have feelings for Eric too. Chris notices me staring at four and leads me by the arm to the table with Will, Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. Dauntless born initiates. They welcome me as I take my seat next to Marlene.

After breakfast, right before I am about to leave, Max one of the dauntless leaders stands on an empty table to get everyones attention. "Everyone listen up! I have some bad news!" The whole place is filled with murmurs. "Apparently, as of last night, Eric, the transfer instructor and dauntless leader, has been reported missing!" Oh no. I see Christina look at me with concern and sorry. Four still remains with his head down. When Max is all done with his speech and everyone gets up to leave. I run as fast as I can to the chasm and just cry.

**Erics POV**

Last night when I ran out of dauntless, I took a train straight to Erudite HQ. Everyone stares at me as I walk in. I ingore them and go up to the front desk. "Hello howmay I he-" I cut her off and say in a whisper "I need to speak to Jenine Matthews. Now" "I am very sorry but she is currently busy right now." "I. Dont. Care. Tell her I need to see her now!" She picks up her phone and dials a short number. I assume shes calling Jenines office. "Ok. Ok. Yes. Will do! I will send him up!" She talks into the phone. She hangs up and looks at me. "She says shes been expecting you." What?

The lady leads me to her office. Then closes the door behind her as she leaves. "Hello Eric." She says grimly. "Hi" I respond. "I have something to tell you." "Yes anything!" "I dont really need to tell you something, but more ask a favor." "Yes." "A few weeks ago, you visited dauntless to asked me to track and kill all divergents. But I said 'no'. Well I changed my mind. You have my permission to destroy every living rebel in my faction." She has a evil smile on her face. She says "I am so glad you finally came to your senses boy!" "Can I ask one more favor of you?" "Anything" "I found who is a divergent...I would like you to..." I have troubke getting my words out. "I would like you to kill Tris Prior."

**Please comment and follow. I love your feedback. Tell me if there is anything you think would be good to have in my fanfic and I will possibly use your idea! Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

After I get done crying, I sit there and wipe my tears and think about my home...as in Abnegation. All gray, all selfless. I wonder of my life would be different there, if I choose that faction. It would obviously be different, but less drama. No Four. No Eric. No more pain. I am not sure if I regret choosing dauntless yet. "I know." I hear a deep voice behind me. I jump where I am sitting. I turn around to see Four there. Wait...was I thinking aloud. Oh no. He just heard what I said! "Know what?" I retort quickly. "I know how you are feeling." He sits down next to me. I get that strange tingly feeling again. "Wait...you didnt want to choose dauntless?" I ask. "Well. I did...I meant I understand the other part of what you were saying. About Abnegation." He responds. "You were from Abnegation?" I ask confused. "Yeah..." He takes a deep breath before speaking again. "My name is Tobias Eaton"

_Flashback_

_I play with our old jump rope. Its not new. Caleb and I tend to get hand me downs from former abnegation who's kids left to go to other factions. We dont have many toys. I see an older boy across the street. Maybe two years older than me. I am 12 years old and my name is Beatrice Prior. I think the boys name is Tobias. I dont talk to him much. But we have played together. Caleb doesnt like him. I dont know why. Caleb reprimands me to give my jump rope to Tobias. "Why do I have to?" I ask not wanting to give it up. "Beacause! We live in Abnegation! And we need to do what is right!" he scolds me. Being selfless is easy for him! Why cant that be me? "Fiiiiinnne" I say finally. He gestures for me to go give it to Tobias. I walk across the street and shove my hand in front of me as a gesture for him to take it. "Here..." I say with a frown. "No I cant take that from you. Besides...I am 14. I dont really play with jump ropes anymore." He says in respond. I look back at Caleb. He raises his eyebrow as if to say 'make him take it'. I whisper to Tobias. "Please take it. My brother will make me give it to you. If you dont take it. I will be standing here all day." "Ok Beatrice. Only because your my friend." He says. I blush and walk back to Caleb. _

**PRESENT TIME**

"Oh my god!" I say in shock. "You are Tobias Eaton! From Abnegation!" I smile big. That obviouasly made Tobias laugh. I blush and giggle. "Why did you leave Abnegation?" I ask curiously. "That doesnt matter. But I came here to talk to you about something. Listen Tris. I loved you then and I still love you now. I will will love you tomorrow and the forever after that." I realize my jaw dropped as he was saying those words and I teared up. "Tris. You will never know how much I love you. You are beautiful, intelligent, loyal, strong, brave, and kind...well" I smile as he says those words. "I love you too Tobias." I smile and realize I am now crying happy tears. Tobias wipes them away before they fall to the ground. I look down. He takes my chin and lifts up my head. Tobias leans in to kiss me. I close my eyes and wait 1 second before his lips touch mine. It tastes of salt and yes...Dauntless cake. :) He wraps his arms around my waste and pull me closer while I wrap my arms around his neck. He has to bend down to kiss kiss me even though I am practically on my tiptoes. I feel the chasms mist splashing on my face. I pull away and say. "I love you Tobias Eaton." He responds.

"I love you Beatrice Prior."


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the feedback and follows! Its means alot to know people like my stuff. So keep up the reviews and I will gladly take any advice or even what you think should happen! So yeah! Review! I do not own any of these characters. I give all credit to Veronica Roth! Bye!

**Chapter 11**

**Eric POV **

(_reminder: chapter nine ended with eric asking Jeanine Matthews to kill Tris Prior.)_

"I would like you to kill Tris Prior. " I say to Jeanine. That might have been the hardest thing I have EVER had to say. But its for the good. She cheated on me. Four being crushedand devastated is the main thing I am going for though. Jeanine looks taken back a bit. "Oh! Well that is a strange request! But...it will do! Under one condition though." "Yes..." "You, Eric, have to kill her yourself." She says with and evil grin. "What? No.. I cant do that." I refuse. "Do you want her dead or no!" I dont respond for a few seconds. "Very well then! Bet's off!" She says. "Fine! I will do it. I will kill Tris!"

We shake on it and talk over the plan. I will go back to Dauntless tomorrow morning and try to stay out of view. Then later that night I will kidnap Tris and kill her. Four will be asleep so I have nothimg worry about. Tris wont be able to get away from me. Shes too weak. After that, Jeanine has an escort take me to a small room. A bed in one corner and in the other, the kitchen. The bathroom is to my left. I say thanks and the escort and he he leaves. Its already 7:00 pm and I am exhausted! I can't fall asleep. Tris is on my mind. I cant believe I agreed to killing her myself. I am starting to regret ever coming here in the first place. 'Its for your own good!' 'Tris cheated on you!' 'Four is an idiot!' I keep thinking to myself.

morning

I wake up at 6:45. I have always been an early riser...and I need to sneak into Dauntless today. No one else should be awake. Dauntless like sleep. The only other person I know who wakes up at the crack of dawn...is Four. He is the least of my concerns. I can take him down any day.

I head to the cafeteria. It looks like an ocean of people in there. All blue and lots of movement. I take a seat at a table with a few Erudite. Probably transfers. Next to me is a boy with brown hair. He looks 16ish. "Hi" he says shyly. I smile. I remember being shy like that in Dauntless initiation. "Hi, I'm Eric." "I'm Caleb." Caleb? I think I remember overhearing Tris talk to Christina about a Caleb that transfered to Erudite. "Hey, by any chance do you know a girl named Tris? She has blonde hair, blue eyes, short?" I see something in his eyes that makes me think he knows who I am talking about. "I do not know a Tris. But I do know a girl name Beatrice. Shes my sister and transfered to Dauntless from Abnegation. " Oh my God. Thats Tris! No way! I just found her brother! Wait until she hears this! Beatrice. No wonder why she changed her name. 'Tris' just didnt sound abnegation. "Thats her! Beatrice is Tris!" I exclaim to Caleb. "You know my sister?" She says astonished. "Yeah! Man...is she one heck of a babe! Let me tell you! " I say to him realizimg he the the protective kimd of brother. "Excuse me?" "Sorry..."

I finish breakfast and walk towards the exit. I look back once more at Caleb. I hit somethimg and turn my head around. Its my ex from before I transfered. Her name is Julia. Before I can say hi, she grabs shirt and presses her lips to mine. Out of habit I kiss back. She pulls back and says "I barely recognize you! You came all the way here for me?" Aw man! whe didnt get the hint that when I left Erudite...we were done! "Uhhh yeah about that...I-" I stutter. "Here...lets go somewhere private." She bits her lip. Then she grabs my wrist and leads me to her apartment I assume. She sits on the couch and pats next to her for me to sit. I walk over caustiously and sit about 3 feet away from where she told me to sit. She is very beautiful. I would still want her if I didnt transfer...and didnt have feelings towards Tris. She has long curly brown hair and brown eyes and is wearing a tiny blue dress. She scoots over to me. "Hey" she says calmly. "Whats on your mind?" I give her the look as if saying 'I dont want to talk about it.' She apparently understands and nods her head. She leans over to kiss me again. And like I said out of habit I kiss her back. I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her to me. She leans into me more so I lean back slowly so I am laying on the couch with her half on me. I rub her back while she slides her hand up my shirt...probably wanting me to take it off. I let her do that for a little bit until she gets to far. I stop kissing her and say. "I cant do this." I sit up. "Why?" She asks disappointed. "I am in love with some ome else." Shock is on her face. "But I though you loved me?" "I still love you Julia! As a friend though...I thought that when I left Erudite. You would be erudite enough to realize that we were done." "Did you just say that I a not erudite enough?!" She sounds angry now so I walk out the door. I practically sprint towards the exit out of erudite HQ. I catch the 8:00 am train and head back to Dauntless.

**Comment if you like this! Please follow! Bye!**


End file.
